


Matters of the Heart

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I prefer to keep matters of the heart private…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

I’ve always been very private, never really enjoyed the consequences that came with being famous. Even though I’ve been doing this for most of my life, I’ve never gotten used to facing reporters and talking about myself. I’m of the opinion that my private life should stay private, and matters of the heart should definitely stay private.

I’ve known I’m gay more or less my whole life, and it was no surprise to me that I’d end up falling in love with a co-star sooner rather than later. There are so many attractive people in this business that it had to happen sometime.

When I met Jared for the first time, I just knew. I knew that no matter if Jared was that way inclined or not, I’d end up falling for him. How could I not? He’s such a loveable person. He makes everyone laugh, even when they’re sad. It’s just in his personality to do that. And it didn’t hurt that he was seriously attractive.

I told him after we’d finished filming the Pilot that I was gay. He accepted it, no questions asked. Just like the nice person he is. That’s of course when he told me about Sandy.  _Just my luck._

After having that talk, I did my best not to think of him. But every time we were on some sort of public event together, be it a premiere or a fan-convention he would always touch me somehow. At times his touchy-feely way really drove me insane. By the time he humped me in public, I knew I was in trouble.

I tried to get him to cut it out, but did he listen? No. He just gave me one of his grins and told me to chill. There was something in his eyes which spoke to me though. Told me to please let him keep touching, not to pull away from him. That’s when I knew that even if we weren’t  _together_ together, he was mine.

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for geminilove_ca over at LJ, based on the song _I walk the line_ by Johnny Cash.


End file.
